You Found Me Do You Love Me?
by Essessency
Summary: Ally Dawson was a girl with a deceased mother and an abusive father. She couldn't take it anymore and ran away. She didn't know what to do or where to go. Until she saw that boy on the streets play his guitar. A boy with no family. A boy who loved music as much as she did. And loved her as much as she loved him. AU
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

I couldn't breathe. I didn't know where we were exactly. We were for sure somewhere in the big city of Miami. My dad was running after me, he was furious and I knew if he caught me that he would kill me. It wasn't a question; he was that drunk.

Austin gripped my hand tightly as we continued to run through the crowds and crowds of people, we were hoping my dad would get lost. But he knows the city like the back of his hand. The hand that never held me or loved me. We eventually got to an alley where I could catch my breath. My head still hurt from contact with the concrete earlier. Austin's hand was still stained with my blood. I could hear my dad's footsteps getting closer. It was like the never-ending nightmares from when I was a child. I would recognize the sound of his old, steel boots anywhere. We had to leave. Now.

"Ally …" I felt Austin's hot breathe on my ear. "We have to go."

I continued to pant as I heard my father's boots from a few blocks away. Maybe we had lost him. But I wasn't going to let Austin take that chance. "I can't make it, you have to go." I had to cough and it felt like I was swallowing a feather but I couldn't risk giving away our location. "Go Austin, save yourself."

"No." He refused. "I have lost everyone during my life, everyone I loved. I'm not going to lose you too." His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"You have to …" By now I was wheezing; I was desperate for air I couldn't find. It was like I was underwater. "I can't make it." Everything started fading away like I was dying. Maybe I was.

I couldn't see anything but his silhouette. He wrapped me in his arms and whispered to me. "If you can't go, then I am staying with you." Tears were evident in his voice. "I'm not leaving you."

Everything became darker. My head was still bleeding and I knew why I was so dizzy all of a sudden. I was losing blood, and the longer we stalled I was losing my life. I wonder if Austin knew that.

"I'm not worth it, Austin. Just go." I choked out. I knew I had crossed the line when he started trembling beneath me.

"Damn it, Ally! You are worth it; you are the only thing I have worth living for! If it weren't for you and your music I swear I would be dead!"

I heard feet sprinting toward us. Austin gave away our location. I hope he gets away before my dad finds him. My eyes closed now. And all I remember was hearing sirens somewhere that got louder and louder and Austin's arms around me.

I wanted to give up. But honestly, I mirrored Austin's feelings.

He was the only thing I had worth living for.

**What do you think? It's a story I'm working on but review if you want me to continue. The more reviews the faster the updates. I'm also working on SOAS and I have a oneshot in the works :) So review if you want me to continue!**

**-Evelyn**


	2. Chapter 1: Ally's Life As We Know It

_See that girl that sits in the back? She's filled with secrets, secrets and facts. She was never loved, and always teased. Except for that boy who did whatever he pleased. She never knew why she was one in a crowd. Perhaps, weirdos and losers weren't allowed. He just disagreed, for he loved her too much. She was beautiful, she had his heart. See that girl that sits in the back? Today her heart was mended when she said she loved him back._

"_Cliché Will Stay" by Evelyn_

**Four Weeks Ago**

**Ally…**

"_Ally? Ally dear, wake up." _

_Who was that? Where did I recognize that soft voice? It seemed strangely familiar. I slowly opened my eyes to see a lady above me. She looked like a regular lady, but something about her glowed. The way she smiled, the waviness in her long, brown hair, the sparkle in her eyes. _

_But yet I doubted it. "Who are you?" _

_Her smile faltered, her eyes lost some of its light. The glow around still stayed radiant. "I know we haven't known eachother for long, Ally. But you should still know who I am." _

"_Mom?" I whispered, my voice sounding raspy. She nodded and her smile returned. And so did mine, but it didn't stay for long. "Mom! Why aren't you here? Do you know whats been going on?" I was about to lift up my sleeves and show her the bruises, but she stopped me by setting her hand on my arm. Suddenly, it was like my injuries were non-existant. _

"_I know." She said gravely. "And none of this is your fault, Allyson. I know your father has been rough on you but its just something your going to have to deal with." _

_My eyes welled up with tears. "Why can't I just join you? I have no education, no family, no reason to live." _

"_Ssh," She comforted. "There is a reason why you are still here. Your time on Earth is not finished yet, you still have more to live for." _

"_And you didn't?" _

_She sighed. "All things happen for a reason, and it was just my time to go. But I know that you need to stay here or it'll affect the rest of your life." _

"_Why?" I had finished wiping of remainding tears from my face. _

"_Because, there is someone out there as lonely as you are. And in his heart he is searching for you. And whether you know it or not you are searching for him too." _

_I heard a noise from downstairs and looked over at my door to make sure it was closed, when I looked back she was gone. Gone just like she was sixteen years ago. _

I bolted up, dried tears on my face. I looked all around my room but everything was the same. I lifted up my sleeves, the bruises and scars were still there. I looked over at my beaten up clock and saw it was 7:00. Why had I gotten up so early?

It hurt to get up. My leg was sprained and I had purple bruises cover every inch of me. I decided to stay in bed. I would make noise if I got up on my leg and if I made noise, dad would probably come upstairs with the belt.

As you can see, my life isn't exactly a bowl of cherries. If anything it's a greasy container of moldy raisins. It was always this way, for as long as I can remember. I never remember being loved by anyone.

My mom died from childbirth, but I ended up being okay. I never knew my mom, all I know is my dad was an addictive alcoholic after that. He took care of me as a baby. He gave me baby formula, and changed my diapers. But other than that he never gave me any attention. If I cried during the night, he would yell at me to shut up. I didn't know anything of it.

When I was four, my dad got really bad with his drug use. After mom died he was just stressed out, but now he had no job. We couldn't pay the rent, and I had meal proportions that could've been for a cat. He never sent me to school, he always ignored me and I always stayed inside my tiny room. I felt like the Harry Potter of the house, locked up from the rest of the world.

I taught myself how to read, and how to write with the help of a friend. A friend I met while wondering the streets. She always wondered why I had never seen her, and I meet with her sometimes when my dad is passed out. She taught me school subjects like Math and Science and English. Trish De La Rosa was my best friend.

Then one day, she said she learned about music. I knew what it was. It was that pretty sound that could constantly changed from classic, to rock, to country. To anything. I was wondering the streets of Miami and I heard the speakers blast with this music. Trish also gave me a small radio for my birthday, so I could hear this music whenever I want. Of course I had to listen to it very quietly or my dad would start screaming at me.

I've gone to Trish's house before, and in her living room there was a piano. I've heard about them before, they are one of the prettiest instruments I have ever heard. Trish said I could try it out, being the only reason they use the piano is to practice music for church. The piano beckoned me. There were so many keys and I didn't know what to do. At least I thought I didn't. The first time I had laid my hands on the ivory keys, I started playing that sound. I played like I was a professional.

Trish's jaw dropped. And she asked if I had ever had piano lessons before. I told her I had never seen a piano before this day. She didn't believe me. She said when she had tried to play she sounded like a cat strutting across the mixture of keys. Always the wrong tone and just never right, unlike my pitch perfect sound I fell in love with that piano and from then on I started writing songs.

I never thought they were good, I had no one else who would appreciate them but me so I kept them a secret. All my songs were scattered around my room, because I had no where else to keep them. I went to Trish's house frequently to write songs. She didn't mind, neither did her mom, dad, or little brother JJ. They loved having me over, and sometimes they would even let me stay for dinner. I took advantage of that considering she never had proper nourishment.

My dad found out though. I never realized he knew until I came home and he was waiting. He was drunk but he was an angry drunk. And that is when things started getting physical. It was bad enough when he screamed at me, but I never knew he hated me this much. He blamed me for mom dying. He says I should have never been born. I was a mistake. And I believed it. I cried when he hit me, and cursed at me, and pushed me down on the floor. He left me with a scar on my cheek, a black eye, bruises all over, and a broken wrist. I cried at first, but I realized I deserved the pain. I had always asked him for more food when he couldn't afford any, I asked him if I could go to school so I could be with Trish. He said it wasn't worth it and we couldn't waste our money on nothing that could never help us in life. Yet he wasted his money every day downing each bottle as if he would die the next day.

I had believed I deserved all these beatings and all the words he had put into my head, until that dream. That dream was too real, and it told me I didn't deserve this. I had to get away. But I couldn't just leave my dad.

Taking a messenger bag filled with songs, pencils, a few dollars in money, and a jacket, I snuck out the back. I just had to get away for a little bit. No Trish, no dad, just me. I walked along the big and crowded streets of Miami. I had to look for a job, we couldn't live off the government this way. I couldn't live this way.

I looked around for places that were maybe hiring when I heard a sweet sound. All the people's stressed voices were drowned out by another. Another that was singing a beautiful melody and had an acoustic guitar with him. And donation sign on his guitar case that said _Please Help._

Just his music won my sympathy vote.

**This is officially chapter one! How do you guys like it so far? Next chapter will be Austin's Point of view and how he got here. Thank you so much for all the reviews! Reviewing increases my speed of updating so if you please? Review? Thanks :)**

**-Evelyn**


	3. Chapter 2: Austin's Life As We Know It

_Those little voices inside your head; they tell you what to do. They say, "Don't be scared, or spooked or surprised," Yet they see the emotion hidden in your eyes. Children think its someone else, but others know its you. They are the voices inside your head; they tell you what to do." _

"_Afraid To Fall But Too Scared To Call" by Evelyn_

**Four Weeks Ago**

**Austin …**

"_Mom? What's going on?" My voice asked frightened. We had heard a noise downstairs; my dad had gone down to see if someone had broke in. _

"_I don't know, …" She whispered back. The sound was broken glass, and a gunshot. That scared me, who would harm our innocent family with a gun. This I will never know. _

_When we had heard another gunshot, I ran down the stairs. Ignoring my mom's desperate calls for me to come back. I saw my dad sprawled out across the floor, a gunshot wound in his chest. My mom came down, but before she realized what was going on she was shot too. _

My eyes snapped open as a gust of wind hid my face, making me shiver. I sat up and smoothed out my messy, blonde hair as I looked at my surroundings. I had fallen asleep on the park bench where I was playing last night. I had made twelve dollars yesterday. I needed to add that to last week's thirty.

My parents were murdered three years ago, when I was thirteen. After they died, the house and money was left to me. My aunt and uncle wanted me to move in with them, but they live in Colorado and I want to stay in Florida. So I lived by myself. My parent's will had a fair amount of money on it but I preferred to save it. I had no heating or air conditioning, I never learned how to drive, and I don't have any technology like a T.V., computer, or phone. The electricity bill would be too much.

Of course I did support myself but I wasn't alone. My cousin Riker moved in with me and he is of legal consent because he is twenty. He's not around a lot of the time though. He is always working, much like I am. But there is one difference. He is working toward his future. I have no future.

I wanted to be a musician for as long as I could remember. I have an acoustic guitar, which I play on the streets. Just another five dollars and I'll have enough to buy myself this month's groceries. My mind flashed to the last memory of my parents. The memory of them being murdered. I don't understand why we were the target out of so many others. I felt responsible for my mother's death. If I had kept quiet and not made her chase after me, then she could have survived. The murderer didn't know there was anyone else in the house until I blew it. I was so naïve and I'm not anymore. I know better, my past has changed me. I also don't know why the murderer didn't kill me. He killed my dad, who tried to protect us. He killed my mom, who tried to protect me. But he didn't kill me. He had grabbed a knife and I thought for sure I was going to die, but he had left me with a scar on my right cheek and ran away. I felt like the Harry Potter of the house, dad killed, mom killed, but me left unharmed except for a scar. It was very ironic. Of course my aunt and uncle are nothing like the Dursleys. They have five kids, and I bear quite some resemblance to my cousin Ross. And Riker is nothing like Dudley, even though Riker is never around so I don't see him. He is either working or with his girlfriend Dianna.

I don't cry over my lost family anymore, I still do have a family. I'm just not connected with them. I had cried out all my tears when I was fifteen because I had finally learned to accept my fate. This all must have happened for a reason, so I just lived with it. I have had suicidal thoughts before, but something always stopped me before I end up doing something I'll regret. I don't know why I still have a reason to live but I do. I can feel it. Music is what I live for. I looked around again, seeing people in rush hour traffic to get to work. I figured I must do the same. I tuned my guitar and attached my donation sign on my guitar case. I needed to get that five. The same old people always hear me do the same old covers. But I had to do the covers, I couldn't write a song to save my life. I wish I could but I just couldn't. So instead I strummed the chords and began to sing.

_Recently I've been  
Hopelessly reachin  
Out for this girl  
Who's out of this world  
Believe me  
She's got a boyfriend  
He drives her round the bend  
Cause he's 23  
He's in the __marines__  
He'd kill me_

Been so many nights now  
I find myself thinkin about her now ohhh

Cause obviously she's out of my league  
But how can I win  
She keeps draggin me in  
And I know I  
Never will be good enough for her  
No no  
I never will be good enough for her

Gotta escape now  
Get on a plane now  
Yeah  
Off to LA  
And that's where i'll stay  
For two years

I'll put her behind me  
(I'll put her  
behind me)  
And go to a place where she can't find me ohhh

Cause obviously she's out of my league  
I'm wastin my time  
Cause she'll never be mine  
And I know I  
Never will be good enough for her  
No no  
I never will be good enough for her  
_[ Lyrics from: http]___

She's out of my hands  
And I never know where I stand  
Cause I'm not good enough for her (enough, enough, enough for her)  
Good enough for her, good enough for her

Cause obviously she's out of my league  
I'm wastin my time  
Cause she'll never be mine  
And I know I  
Never will be good enough for her

Cause obviously she's out of my league  
I'm wastin my time  
Cause she'll never be mine  
And I know I  
Never will be good enough for her

Cause obviously she's out of my league  
But how can I win  
She keeps draggin me in  
And I know I  
Never will be good enough for her  
Cause obviously she's out of my league  
But how can I _win__  
She keeps draggin me in  
And I know I  
Never will be good enough for her  
Cause obviously she's out of my league  
I'm wastin my time  
Cause she'll never be mine  
And I know I  
Never will be good enough for her  
No no  
I never will be good enough for her_

I held out the last note and sighed, looking at the gravel. I hadn't gotten that five. People weren't paying attention and I guess no one cared. All of a sudden I saw myself staring at a pair of brown ankle boots and a five-dollar bill being set in my guitar case. I looked up to see the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. But obviously she's out of my league.

**Okay so I intended to upload yesterday when I finished writing but it deleted the whole thing so I had to start it over. It deleted three times but now I finally got it to work. So I hope I've got everything here because I couldn't remember half of what I wrote the first time. Thanks so much for the reviews guys! It means a lot to me! Oh, and also I don't own "Obviously". McFly owns that :)**

**-Evelyn**


	4. Chapter 3: Something Like Fate

"_It was a life for the living, a life for the dead. A life for the ones who smiled, and cried, and bled. It is a life_ _for the rest of us, a light that shines around. It hides us when we're scared and is lost but will be found." _

"_New Beginnings" by Evelyn_

Four Weeks AgoAlly …

I saw him play this beautiful song with such passion, and though I didn't get out much, I knew that this kind of talent was rare. He had golden blond hair, flawless features, and hands moved swiftly on the guitar he held. I was so caught up in the song that I didn't even realize that he had finished the song. He had his head down almost like he was disappointed in himself. But I didn't understand. How could he possibly be disappointed in this amazing talent that he showed. His voice was like velvet. It made me shiver. It was just special.

I looked at the five dollars I was currently holding, knowing I could buy myself a decent lunch off a vendor. But then I looked at his sad face; he needed this more than I did. So I walked up and set down the money in his guitar case. He looked up and smiled.

"Thank you,"

I was caught off guard. He smiled was heart melting and his eyes were so beautiful. They were a warm brown with little specks of green and gold. I have never seen anything like it. I found myself coming back to my senses. What was I thinking? This boy is so perfect and so unique and I'm just plain old Ally. I wasn't what he was looking for. I realized I was still staring at him this whole time and he was looking at me with a strange face. I ruined it. I always ruined it.

Still embarrassed, I nodded and said. "Your welcome …" And started to walk away.

"Wait!" I felt his hand gently grip my wrist and I blushed but turned around. He awkwardly moved away his hand and used it to scratch the back of his neck like he was nervous. "I really appreciate you giving me that money. I've never gotten that much in one song before."

"Well you deserve it, I mean you seem like a hard worker which is good but attracts attention. You know like good attention, obviously not bad attention because I don't think someone like you could ever get bad-,"

"Someone like me?"

I'm pretty sure my face was fiercely red by now. "Yeah you know, you seem so talented and its not everyday that many people notice that about someone. But I notice it and I think you have a real gift." I shoved a lock of my hair in my mouth getting nervous. I turned away.

He chuckled. "Your cute." I turned back. I must have said something right.

"Thanks."

"So I was about to take a break and get some breakfast, and I have enough here if you want to join me?"

Was that an invitation to go out with him? I have to keep calm I have to keep calm. "S-Sure?" It came out like a question. So much for being calm.

But he smiled again and that made it all worth the while.

So fifteen minutes later we were sitting in the corner of a small café. Sipping on cups off hot chocolate that warmed me to the core in the cool, Fall air.

"So, What's your name? I know this must be awkward sitting here with a stranger …"

"No it's okay, I appreciate the thought though," I held out my hand. "I'm Ally Dawson."

"Austin Moon." He stated shaking my hand. "So Ally I would really like to get to know you."

I felt my confidence growing by the minute. "What better time than now?"

"Okay, lets play twenty questions, just to get to know each other. We'll go back and forth."

I liked this idea. "Okay."

He folded his hands. " When is your birthday?"

"February 14th, 1995."

"Oh so you were born on Valentines Day."

I was confused. "What's Valentines Day?"

He looked shocked. "It's a holiday, you seriously never heard of Valentines Day?"

I shrugged. "I don't get out much. Anyways when's your birthday?"

"January 6th, 1995."

I smiled. "So you're sixteen too?"

He smiled back "Yup. What's your favorite color?"

"Red.

"Mines Yellow."

"Do you have any siblings?"

He seemed a little sad. "No, it's just me, what are your parent's names?"

I tensed up. "Um my dad's name is Lester,"

"And your mom?"

I closed my eyes. "My mom died during childbirth."

He looked guilty. "Oh Ally, I'm so sorry," He took one of his hands and put it on my own. Fifteen minutes I've known him and it's like I can tell him anything. I'm completely myself. "Both of my parents are dead …"

I looked up with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

Austin nodded sadly. "Yeah …"

I stood up, walked over to his side of the booth and gave him a hug. I felt him tense up but then relax into it. He pulled me in a bit tighter before I pulled away. I couldn't imagine his pain. I would be dead if I had lost both my parents. Even though my dad isn't supportive, he still provides shelter for me. I didn't have the heart to ask him how his parents died. He must have remembered it or he would be like Harry Potter living with his aunt and uncle. Damn Trish for giving me her series of Harry Potter Books. At least she didn't give me the ones about the love triangle between the vampire and werewolf or whatever that was. "So where do you live?"

"I live in the same house that my parents had with my cousin Riker. We already own the house, but we still have to pay for bills and such. Riker does most of that, but I help with stuff like groceries, which is why I play guitar. I get money every week for groceries. But don't worry about it, spending this twenty five won't hurt."

It's like he read my mind. I looked at my scrambled eggs, which seemed as scrambled as my thoughts right now, and I felt like I was taking away his money. But from his point I guess I was giving him the one thing he needed the most, company.

"So do you go to school?"

I shook my head. "My dad thinks school is waste of time, I don't think it is and I want to go but we can't afford it right now. I get taught a lot of things by my best friend, Trish, or I'd probably be illiterate."

He nodded. "I go to Marino High, Riker works extra hard to keep me in school because he knows it's important. I'm a B average student so I don't think I'm too bad."

"Why aren't you in school now?"

"It's Sunday." He answered simply.

"Oh …" I felt a bit dumb for asking.

He smiled. "It's okay, I play guitar on the weekends to make some money."

"Why not just get a real job?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I just want a job that focuses on music and there isn't many out there. Music is my life."

"Mine too!" I said a bit enthusiastically. "I listen to it all the time. And Trish has a piano that I play on whenever I'm over."

"How'd you learn to play piano?"

"I didn't. I sort of just started playing …"

His face lit up. "Me too. I mean, my cousin actually have a band but I just taught myself how to play guitar."

"You're really good though … and your songwriting is outstanding!"

His face turned red and he started scratching the back of his neck again. "Actually …"

I looked at him. "Actually what?"

"I can't write," He admitted. "I only play and sing covers, I've tried to write a song but I just can't do it."

"That's okay, I can't dance. I've tried but I just can't do it."

Austin laughed. "Don't be silly, everyone can dance."

"Fine," I sighed. "I can dance just not good …" I looked at him and we just broke out in laughter. Never have I been so open with someone. I liked it.

About a half an hour we walked out of the restaurant, still talking. I looked at his watch and noticed the time.

"I should really get back before my dad notices I'm gone. I mean I'm sure he has a hangover but I really should be going."

"Oh." Austin's face dropped a little. "Okay well when can I see you again?"

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "You want to see me again?"

"Yeah." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Your fun to hang out with, and easy to talk to."

I felt like I was floating. "Okay, how about we meet back here, next Friday when I can sneak out."

"Next Friday it is." He smiled.

"Cool," I started walking away then stopped in my tracks and turned around. He was still there. "And Austin?"

"Yeah."

I grinned. "Thanks, for everything."

"It's nothing. And Ally; if you are ever having trouble here's my number. " He pulled a white piece of paper with his number on it. When did he get that? "Just call me and whenever you need me, I'll be there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't want you to be alone. So just call and we can have some Austin & Ally time." With that he walked away.

My stomach was doing flip-flops. I kept a tight grip on his number and thought to myself.

Austin & Ally, it has a nice ring to it.

**I haven't updated in a month, 32 days. It's been forever, I know. I've been having guy troubles, school troubles, friend troubles and just all these complications. It doesn't help that my fanfiction folder deleted along with all my fanfictions that I was working on, including this oneshot I was going to have uploaded soon for you guys. Now I have to re-write it. I'm very sorry but I will upload as soon as I can. I did upload a little oneshot a while ago called "Still Your Song" so check it out if you haven't already! Also I would love to hear your thoughts on the story. Are Austin & Ally moving too fast for you guys? I wanted to make it like a Romeo and Juliet type of thing or like a Jack and Rose thing where it's like love at first sight. Just tell me your thoughts dear readers :) Till next time!**

**-Evelyn**


	5. Chapter 4: He Was All She Really Needed

"_He watched her from afar, he couldn't help it. She was everything, everything he'd ever wanted. He wishes he could show her everything she was. But she was just another secret he could never tell." _

"_Another Decision Never Made" by Evelyn_

**Four Weeks Ago **

**Austin …**

I was so happy, so amazingly happy. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I found myself running home, eager to put down my guitar and lay on the couch to just relax. This morning seemed perfect. I really wish she didn't have to leave. I wanted to stay with her.

Ally Dawson … the name is simple yet beautiful. And even though I only knew her for a mere three hours, I connected with her. She is not considered a stranger. She was beautiful, smart, fun, understanding, and loved music. What was she doing to me? She wasn't just another crush. No, Ally Dawson was special.

"Hey Austin,"

I snapped out of my trance to see Riker above me. "I thought you were working?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I thought you were too. Where were you last night by the way?"

I shrugged. "Fell asleep … I should be working right now but I needed to rest."

Riker walked over to the fridge. "Did you get breakfast yet?"

"Yeah …" I replied with a dopey grin. "I actually took out twenty-five to-,"

"Who is it?" Riker asked from the kitchen.

That confused me. "Whose what?"

He came back into the living room and sat in the opposite chair from me. He looked at me seriously. "Who is the girl? I recognize the behavior. It was the same as when I first started going out with Dianna."

I twiddled my thumbs, focusing on the colorful, rubber bracelets that my cousins gave to me. Their songs and band name, R5, covered the top of them. "Her name is Ally …"

Riker nodded. "Well anyway, the reason I'm here early is because I'm going back to Colorado for a couple of weeks. You know, to see the family. You want to come with?"

I shook my head. "Nah I got plans …"

"Okay well …" He patted my knee. "Be good."

I rolled my eyes as he walked away. "I'm not five. I won't get into _any_ trouble."

Friday came slow for me. A week at dreadful school with only my friend Dez for company. But even he wasn't that good of company, he was too busy fighting with some girl named Trish. I wonder if that was the same girl Ally was talking about. But anyway here I was on Friday after school, sitting on the same bench, and glad I didn't bring my guitar with me because the rain was falling hard. My blonde hair and clothes were drenched even though I was wearing a hoodie.

"Austin!"

I turned around to see Ally running toward me, she looked soaking wet and freezing. "I'm sorry I'm late but I had to make sure I didn't get caught," She shivered and I took her hand and led her away.

"Its okay … I probably wouldn't have either." I tried to shelter her from the rain as we walked.

"Where are we going?"

"My house."

Once we got to my house, we immediately ran up to my room and gave her blankets. She shivered once again.

"Wow its cold out there …" She said wrapping the blankets around her tighter.

"Yeah …" Why was I so shy all of a sudden? I decided to bring up a subject. "So, what are your hobbies?"

"I don't have that many hobbies, I'm locked up in my room all day. I do play piano though and I write songs."

I looked up and met her gaze. "You write songs?"

She smiled. "Yeah, but I only perform them in front of Trish. I'm scared to get criticized."

I grabbed her hand. "I would never criticize you, you know that right?" I looked into her deep brown eyes and she sighed.

"Yeah I know. Your one of the only people I can really trust Austin …"

I felt my smile widened. "Same here."

"Do you have a key board?"

"Follow me …"

We went downstairs to the living room where Rydel's old keyboard was sitting. When she got a new one, she agreed to let me have it.

Ally tested out the keys for a second. "I'm not really sure what to play …"

"Just play whatever comes to mind."

She blushed a little. "Okay … this is a song that I wrote that really inspires me. And it really describes me."

"Okay go ahead." I urged.

She cleared her throat and began to play the keys.

_Harness your heart, and be still now.  
Quiet that mind that will wander,  
All sorts of dark alleys.  
Tragedy strikes your self-esteem,  
Constantly waiting for an ending,  
To all of this._

She opens her eyes,  
Suddenly she cries.  
Can we help her, can we help her?  
And she replies.  
You know, I fake it oh so well

_That God himself can't tell.  
What I mean and why my words are,  
Less than parallel.  
With my feet,  
You ask me what I need.  
And all I really need,  
Is to breathe._

Oooohh.  
Ahhaah.

People, they seem so interested.  
Only a few get invested,  
With all the aches and pains.

Doctor oh, doctor,  
Please help her.  
I fear she may not be breathing.  
Blue lips, and doe eyes,  
That's her disguise.

You know, I fake it oh so well,  
That God himself can't tell.  
What I mean and why my words are,  
Less than parallel.  
With my feet,  
You ask me what I need.  
And all I really need,  
Is to breathe.

Oooooh  
Ooooh, oh  
Oooooh  
Oooooh

(Oooooh)  
Give me some space to breathe,  
(Ooooh, oh)  
I need a little room to breathe.  
Give me some space to breathe;  
All I need is a little room to breathe.  
I fake it oh so well,  
That God can't tell.

You know, I fake it oh so well,  
That God himself can't tell.  
What I mean and why my words are,  
Less than parallel.  
With my feet,  
You ask me what I need.  
And all I really need,  
Is to breathe.

Let me breathe.

She stopped playing and looked over at me with glazed over eyes. My eyes were heavy with tears too. I can't help but wonder what her back round story is.

Either way I was determined to help her.

**Okay so I'm sorry that this is a very crummy chapter but I kind of want to expand the story a bit. So I will be alternating chapters between Ally's POV and Austin's POV. I find it easier that way. The song is 'Breathe' by He is We. Lets try and get 10 reviews before the next chapter maybe? :)**

**-Evelyn**


	6. Chapter 5: The Truth is Reality

"_Perfect is just a word. It is not a requirement. Love is what we need. We can't live without it. Don't be scared to fail. Only try your best. That's what makes us who we are. It makes us different from the rest." _

"_Not Just Anyone" by Evelyn_

**3 Weeks Ago **

**Ally …**

_The wind was not brisk at all, in fact, it was just perfect. The willow trees swayed in a gentle motion. There was not a cloud in the sky. Overall it was an ideal day. I had no idea what time it was, but by the sun's position in the east I could only assume it was morning. The little tree held a little wooden swing. I couldn't tell if it was there before or not, but I decided to sit down. _

_I sat on the little swing, wrapping my hands around the rope and closing my eyes. I tried to imagine my surroundings by hearing them. Birds chirped, the early sun warmed my face, and just a little while away I could swear I heard the waves crash on the beach. _

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" _

_I heard the voice at my ear. My eyes remained closed, because I knew all too well who was behind me. I felt his breath on my ear and his hands wrap around mine on the rope. _

_I nodded. "Yeah …" _

"_Almost as beautiful as you …" _

_I felt my heart stop. This sensation was very new to me. But just Austin had powers to make me feel special. I fluttered my eyes open and looked over at him. Our lips were only centimeters apart. "Not quite …"_

_His eyebrows furrowed. "Why not?"_

_I shrugged, turning away. "I'm worthless …" _

_I felt him walk in front of me, kneeling in front of the swing. He lifted my chin to look at him. "You are amazing. You have no idea …" _

_I took a deep breath. "Prove it." _

_He stood up. The wind started to pick up, and the sky was suddenly filled with dark, black clouds. Before I knew it I was running. _

"_Ally! Ally, come back!" I heard Austin's screams fade behind me. _

"_I don't know why but I just kept running. Leaves on trees hit my face, until I realized I was in front of the ocean. Close enough to feel the fierce waves dump cold, salty water on my feet. _

"_Ally!" _

_I turned around to see Austin right behind me reaching out to me. I felt safe with him; I needed to get there. I reached out for his hand. But the huge wave caught me first, pulling me back. I saw Austin follow me, trying to safe me. I was choking on the water, being pulled under. Everytime I looked back at Austin, trying to reach me, he seemed a million miles away. I looked back one last time, seeing the fear in his eyes as he whispered his last word. _

"_Ally." _

My eyes snapped open as I took in my surroundings. I was in a room that was quite empty, except for the various musical instruments. I thought of my dream, suddenly getting inspiration for a song. I was about to climb out of bed when I realized there were strong arms wrapped around me. I flipped over to see Austin, cuddling me like a teddy bear. The blankets were wrapped over us, creating this comfy spot that I did not want to leave. I saw every detail on his sleeping face. His wavy blond hair in front of his eyes, his long eyelashes, the glow of his skin, and I did not forget that smile gracing his perfect lips. I also noticed a faint but long scar up across his cheek. I felt him hug me closer to him, so I took advantage of the moment. I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled my face in his chest. The song could wait till later.

I was up a half an hour later, it was only 8:45 and Austin still seemed to be sleeping like a rock. I needed to get that song done before I'd forget. So I headed downstairs and plugged in his keyboard. I found a piece of paper and a pencil, writing down what I could.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under 

I held the last note and heard applause behind me. I whipped my head around to see Austin.

"Wow that was phenomenal

I blushed. "Are you always up this early?"

He shook his head. "Not usually, but it just felt a little lonely up there, you know?"

I blushed even harder, grabbing the song and stuffing it in the pocket of my jacket. I walked over to the kitchen and took out the pancake mix, figuring it was the least I can do after all he's done for me.

His face brightened almost instantly. "Pancakes!" He ran over to me and hugged me. "Thank you!"

I chuckled at his childness, feeling the urge to just kiss him. But then I realized that I had only met him a week ago, and my dream/nightmare wasn't real. But then why did I wake up to feel that it was almost true?

I mixed the batter, feeling him watch me.

"So, when do you have to get back?"

I looked up. "Why, do you want me to leave?"

His eyes widened. "No, I just don't want you to get in trouble,"

"Either way I'm already in trouble …"

He scrunched up his face. "Why?"

I looked down. "My dad's not really fond of me. He thinks I'm responsible for my mother's death," I wiped a tear from my eye. "And so do I …"

Austin found interest in the patterns of the wooden table. I thought he was just trying to avoid the subject, but I was surprised when he responded in a heavy voice. "Me too …" I looked over for explanation but he had continued anyway. "My parents were murdered three years ago, when I was thirteen. We thought we were getting robbed, so my dad went downstairs to check things out, when we heard a gunshot," He cringed almost like he was reliving the memory. My worries were suddenly nothing. "My mom told me to wait but I ran downstairs and she followed me for my safety, but as soon as she was in sight he shot her too. He grabbed a kitchen knife and left a scar in my cheek." He was sobbing. Who was I to say I didn't know.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck as I felt him cry into my shoulder. I started to cry too.

"I'm so sorry Austin …"

He shook his head. "No …"

I hugged him tighter. "What about you?" He asked.

"What about me?"

He wiped his eyes. "You've never gone to school, you get in trouble for no reason, and you're always hiding … what happened?"

I sniffled and took off my jacket. I saw his jaw drop as he took in all the purplish black bruises, and bloody scratches that covered my entire body.

"Ally … what-," He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"My dad is an angry drunk, and his addicted to drugs. After my mom died when I was a few days old, he started getting depressed and he would always yell at me or ignore me as a child. But now that I'm older … he starts to abuse me."

Austin's face was filled with rage but then softened as he looked at me. "Ally …" It was just like my dream.

I got his hint as he leaned in and I met him halfway, our lips connected in a passionate kiss. My first ever kiss, but it was all worth it. I needed this and so did he.

The pancakes were long forgotten.

**I wrote an entire chapter in a day! Phew! Auslly is official in this story now, even though I still feel like they might be moving too fast. But I want to hear your guys's thoughts. I didn't get 10 reviews like I hoped for, but last chapter was very crappy so I don't blame you guys. But this early update is for you guys who did review! So thanks:)**

**Also my new oneshot, that I spent month writing, is up! It's called Seasons With Perspective, it is extremely fluffy and I worked really hard on it so if those who haven't check it out yet can, then I will be really appreciative. **

**-Evelyn**


	7. Chapter 6: Coincidential

"_It's sometimes hard to understand, how life holds you in the palm of its hand. It keeps you there till it's time to go, then holds the world for millions more. Life and death we can't ignore."_

"_The Humanity Circle_" _By Evelyn_

**Three Weeks Ago**

**Austin …**

I couldn't believe it. This moment right here, it was what I had always hoped for.

We were kissing … no not french kissing. More like sweet little kisses. I hope she knew that this was in fact my first kiss. And I didn't mind. I liked it …

She pulled back first and I opened my eyes. She looked shocked, probably as shocked as me.

"Wow …" She whispered touching her lips.

I was too embarrassed to reply. "Yeah,"

She all of a sudden backed away, almost as if I was going to hurt her. I would never do such a thing.

"I've got to go. I'm sorry," She turned around and rushed out the door.

It took my mind a moment to register what was going on. Then I ran after her. "Wait! Ally!"

She was out of sight.

**x.x**

The bell rang loud through Marino High, marking second period. I sighed and walked from geometry to my locker across the hall.

I felt like crap, for lack of better word. I couldn't sleep all night because my brain was filled with all things Ally. I still didn't know why she ran away. Was she scared of me? Was she running late? My mind couldn't answer these questions. But that didn't make me any less curious. I was blanking out on my locker combination and slammed my fist against the locker quite loud. Which attracted stares from many different people. I mumbled an apology and tried to open it once more.

"Austin!"

I jumped at the sound, turning around to see my only best friend, Dez, behind me. His red hair was perfectly in place, and he was wearing polka-dotted pants and a blue and green tie-dyed shirt. What really stood out were all the bandages plastered all over his face.

"Dez, I told you not to go hunting for a swordfish again," I sighed. My locker finally decided to open and I eagerly shoved my books away.

"I didn't," Dez replied. "I was apparently _annoying_ this girl and she beat me up."

My eyebrows rose. "A girl beat you up? Who?"

"Trish De La Rosa." He spit out her name like it was a virus. But there was something that sounded familiar about that name.

_My dad thinks school is waste of time, I don't think it is and I want to go but we can't afford it right now. I get taught a lot of things by my best friend, Trish, or I'd probably be illiterate._

Trish! That was the name of Ally's best friend! Maybe this was her.

"Dez where is she?"

Dez pointed behind him to a short, Latina girl wearing purple and zebra print from head to toe. I ran over there and she turned around and looked up at me.

"Um, hello?"

"Do you know Ally Dawson?" I asked quite rushed.

Her eyes widened in shock but then went back to normal. "Whats it to you?"

"Please just answer the question." I pleaded.

She sighed. "Ally is my best friend. How do you know her? She never gets out,"

"It's a long story, but I need to see her. Do you know where she lives?"

Trish shook her head. "I'm sorry, I would tell you, because I can tell you care about her. But it's too dangerous for you and for her,"

I looked at her curiously. "Why?"

She was about to respond when the bell rang. "Sorry, I've got to go to class …" She walked away before anything else was said.

What did she mean?

**x.x**

I walked home alone, as usual, and couldn't stop thinking about what she said about Ally. I did my homework and started heating up some soup. I couldn't wait until Riker got home. I would at least have some company. I saw my guitar over at the couch and walked over. I gently picked it up and started strumming the strings. I thought about Ally again.

I played a few familiar chords before starting to sing.

_When I look into your eyes _

_It's like watching the night sky _

_Or a beautiful sunrise _

_Well there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars _

_I see that you've come so far _

_To be right where you are _

_How old is your soul?  
_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love _

_I'm still looking up  
_

_And when you're needing your space _

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting _

_To see what you find  
_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth _

_We've got a lot to learn _

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up  
_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily _

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make _

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got _

_Yeah we got a lot at stake _

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend for us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn _

_We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not_

_And who I am  
_

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up I'm still looking up  
I won't give up (No I'm not) on us (Giving up)_

_God knows I'm tough (I am tough), he knows (I am loved)_

_We got a lot (We're alive) to learn (We are loved)_

_God knows we're worth it (And we're worth it)  
_

_I won't give up on us _

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

I ended the song with a heavy voice. That song reminded me so much of my situation with Ally. I wouldn't give up on her. I would never.

I put my guitar away and ate my soup. Once I was done, I was about to go to bed. But then I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see Ally.

A beaten, bloodied, timid Ally.

**I uploaded! I said by Sunday, even though it's late here in Great Lakes region. I went to go see my grandma on Saturday and we stayed over night. Then we spent all day together today and she lives three hours away so I wrote this chapter on a notepad on the way home so it was easier to type. I know this is a filler chapter with a cliffhanger, but the more dramatic parts are happening now. So stay tuned!**

**-Evelyn**


	8. Chapter 7: Hold Me Together

"_Don't be scared, child. I'm there for you. Don't worry about the future or the past that haunts you. Live in the moment; don't be afraid to show me who you really are. Your brave, your strong, you're the world's brightest star."_

"_When You Find The Last Piece of a Puzzle" By Evelyn_

**Three Weeks Ago**

**Ally …**

I had never been so scared in my whole life. After Austin kissed me, I freaked out because it was my first kiss. And even though I felt like I could trust him, I still wasn't certain. I only met him a week ago. I was afraid he was one of those guys who was a player. Once I got home, my dad was intimidating and asking me where I was. I had no explanation, and hit me. It was different when was drunk because I knew he didn't mean it. But this time he did. I thought it would be over after that, but he kept hitting me and kicking me. He punctured every kick with a remark on how I'm worthless and how I ruined his life. I was used to it, I've heard it all before. But the breaking point was when he blamed me for mom's death. I've thought about it, but I never heard him say it.

After he passed out, I escaped. I couldn't go to Trish's house looking like this. I ran to Austin's house, memorizing his address. The green paint on the house was chipping and lawn needed to desperately be mowed. I focused on the task at hand, knocking on the door with a soft knock. When there was no answer, I knocked a little louder. The door opened, and Austin's eyes widened as he saw me.

"I'm sorry …" I spoke in a raspy voice. "I didn't have anywhere else to go."

He led me inside and closed the door, wrapping a blanket around my shivering body.

"Oh my god, Ally, what happened!" His voice was dripping in concern as he tried to warm me up by holding me.

"I'm okay …"

Austin looked at me with this 'kicked puppy' expression, and I swear I felt my heart break. "No, your not," He looked my in the eyes. "Who did this to you?"

I looked down, not wanting to reply. Austin took notice of this and went to heat me up some soup and grabbed a bowl and washcloth. He brought me the soup and I took it quickly, scarfing it down. Then only meal I had today was two slices of cheese on stale bread. So this soup tasted amazing. He lifted up my face and soaked the washcloth in warm water, dabbing it on my face to remove the blood.

"Now will you tell me what happened?"

I swallowed. "After I ran home, my dad noticed I was gone and asked me where I was. I refused to tell him, because I didn't want to get you in trouble. So he started beating me. I'd get kicked, punched, slammed into walls, and whipped with a belt." My voice was wavering and before I knew it, I was crying. "Then he'd scream at me, telling me I'm worthless, that I should be dead and not my mom, because I was the on who killed her." I started crying even harder and I saw this dangerous look in his eyes. It scared me.

"I'll kill him," It came out almost like a growl.

"No! Austin he's my dad, he was probably thinking subconsciously!" I shouted.

He got up and started pacing back and forth. "Subconscious or not Ally, its still child abuse! It's still a crime!"

I stood up and yelled. "Exactly! He could go to jail for this and if that happens then where do I go? I'll get put in a foster home, who knows where!" I sat down again, crying. "I don't want to be alone anymore,"

His eyes softened and he ran back over to me. "I'm sorry, I didn't think about that. But you can't just stay with him, it's too dangerous."

I looked at him, my black eye feeling red and puffy. "I have to Austin. If I stay with you then he'll find me. And if I go to the police, then I'll be taken away."

He looked at his hands, which were currently holding me. "Stay with me tonight, I can get you home early tomorrow."

I nodded. "Thank you, Austin, for everything." I pulled him into a tight hug, which he gladly returned.

"Hey, can I ask you another question?" He asked, pulling back. I nodded and he continued. "Why did you run away after we kissed?"

"I um, I was scared, because I thought you were going to hurt me. I wasn't sure, and it was also getting late. But I wanted to kiss you, so I just-,"

His lips were on mine in seconds. I kissed with passion, with everything I had. He somehow made me forget about the world and all its troubles. It was this weird feeling I couldn't explain.

He whispered in my ear. "I would never hurt you, ever."

I smiled at him. "I know that now."

**x.x**

We spent the next hour watching one of his favorite movies, Romeo and Juliet. I cuddled up to his side and he held me. I turned to him when the movie ended.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

He smiled and grabbed his acoustic guitar. "I want to sing to you …"

**Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside**

Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight

[Chorus:]  
Lace up your shoes  
O  
Here's how we do

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me

Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye

Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:  
3,2,1 now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks,  
don't let them change your mind

[Chorus]  
Lace up your shoes  
O  
Here's how we do

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high

The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
Run baby run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
You and me

I smiled, clapping enthusiastically. No one has ever serenaded me before. We embraced and grinned at each other, he then got a very serious expression and turned to me.

"Run away with me …"

**Song is Check Yes by We The Kings. The song in the other chapter was I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. Happy Holidays!:)**

**-Evelyn**


	9. Chapter 8: My Savior

**WARNING: This is where the rated T comes in! Strong violence is going to occur, so just a warning!**

"_It's time to leave all you left behind. Don't let them break you. Don't let them change you. It's you and me, we will never die. Take my hand, we're running out of time."_

"_Before It's Too Late" By Evelyn_

**Present Day **

**Ally …**

Austin asked me a couple of weeks ago if I would run away with him. What could I say? I couldn't stay here in danger. But I needed to be with him. He made me feel safe like that. I asked him about how it would affect his future. What about school, Dez and Trish, Riker … There were too many questions. And he didn't have logical answers for any of them. He knew he would be giving up so much by doing this; he would be giving up all he ever knew. But whenever I asked him about it, he would just answer me with the same thing.

"_Because I want to be with you."_

Yes, it was cheesy and remarkably sweet, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. I didn't dare tell him this; I knew he wouldn't change his mind.

I needed time to adjust, but we planned on this day to do it. I had packed up everything; my dad never even comes up here. I took the few clothes I had; my papers filled with lyrics and hygenic needs and stuffed them into a pillowcase. My dad said he was going to the bar tonight, it was the perfect time to escape. Austin wouldn't be here for an hour. It was seven, and already starting to get dark out. It was better for us like this; it didn't give us away and gave us time to think. After I had everything I needed, I looked around my room. Bidding a goodbye to everything I knew. I heard a knock on the door and smiled and ran downstairs. My smile soon faded when I saw my dad, drunk out of his mind, answer the door.

"Dad!"

He turned around, his eyes were bloodshot, and he had this evil glint in his eye. I ran up to the door and brought Austin inside. Austin obviously knew what was going to happen because he held me close.

"Allyson, who is this?" He asked with a dangerous voice.

"D-Dad, I thought you would be gone …" It seemed to answer all his questions.

"Oh," He started hinting closer and my heartbeat increased. "So you thought I'd be gone, so you decided to have a little fun. You little slut." He voice started to rise.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Austin snapped. I trembled, knowing what would happen next.

"I can call her anything I want! She's my daughter, and you will stay away from her or I will kill you!" He grabbed my hair and pushed me out to the middle of the floor. "And you Allyson, I'm disappointed in you. You've been sneaking around my back doing who knows what with this boy! You disobeyed me! You need to be punished!" He started kicking me and I screamed, begging him to stop.

"No stop!" Austin ran in between me and my dad, protecting me.

"Get away boy, before you take your final breath!" My dad threatened and continued to kick Austin in the stomach.

I got up, as best I could and screamed. "STOP!"

My dad had never heard me scream like that and looked up. Austin looked up too, even with these scars and bruises he was my hero.

"Listen, dad. What did I ever do to you? I didn't kill mom, it was an unfortunate accident, and I won't let you blame me for your problems anymore! You never loved me; I was a burden to you. When I met Austin, I saw he actually cared. And I'm going to run away with him and we're going to be happy! And if you never cared, then you don't have to worry about me anymore! Just stop hurting me and stop hurting Austin! Because your not worth it!" I screamed with all my might and my dad started walking toward me and pushed me up against the wall, strangling me. I couldn't breathe.

"And how do you feel about this kid?" He gripped me neck tighter and I was choking.

"I love him …" I choked out. I looked over at Austin, who was slowly getting up and he looked at me, tears filled into his eyes.

"I love you too, …" He whispered loud enough for me to hear.

My dad suddenly let go of me, and I crumpled on the floor. He walked over to Austin and slapped him. "And if it's any use to you, _Moon. _She's the only one who really loves you." He sneered. "With both of you parents dead, who else is there to love?"

Austin looked up, shocked. "How do you know about that?"

My dad grinned down, an evil, twisted grin.

"I'm the one who killed them …"

Austin screamed and pushed my dad over, leaving him in shock. He ran over to me and took my hand. We started to run.

"Hey! Get back here!" My dad's words were slurred but fierce. "I'm going to kill you Allyson! You're going to see your mother very soon!"

I gasped in surprise at the threat and fell backwards on the concrete. My head felt a sharp pain and I could feel blood.

"Ally!" Austin cradled my head. "Ally, hold on, we can make it!" He kissed me and I kissed back. I then heard my dad's voice and saw him running from the house towards our direction. Austin grabbed my hand and we started running again.

I couldn't breathe. I didn't know where we were exactly. We were for sure somewhere in the big city of Miami. My dad was running after me, he was furious and I knew if he caught me that he would kill me. It wasn't a question; he was that drunk.

Austin gripped my hand tightly as we continued to run through the crowds and crowds of people, we were hoping my dad would get lost. But he knows the city like the back of his hand. The hand that never held me or loved me. We eventually got to an alley where I could catch my breath. My head still hurt from contact with the concrete earlier. Austin's hand was still stained with my blood. I could hear my dad's footsteps getting closer. It was like the never-ending nightmares from when I was a child. I would recognize the sound of his old, steel boots anywhere. We had to leave. Now.

"Ally …" I felt Austin's hot breathe on my ear. "We have to go."

I continued to pant as I heard my father's boots from a few blocks away. Maybe we had lost him. But I wasn't going to let Austin take that chance. "I can't make it, you have to go." I had to cough and it felt like I was swallowing a feather, but I couldn't risk giving away our location. "Go Austin, save yourself …"

"No." He refused. "I have lost everyone during my life, everyone I loved. I'm not going to lose you too." His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"You have to …" By now I was wheezing; I was desperate for air I couldn't find. It was like I was underwater. "I can't make it." Everything started fading away like I was dying. Maybe I was.

I couldn't see anything but his silhouette. He wrapped me in his arms and whispered to me. "If you can't go, then I am staying with you." Tears were evident in his voice. "I'm not leaving you."

Everything became darker. My head was still bleeding and I knew why I was so dizzy all of a sudden. I was losing blood, and the longer we stalled I was losing my life. I wonder if Austin knew that.

"I'm not worth it, Austin. Just go." I choked out. I knew I had crossed the line when he started trembling beneath me.

"Damn it, Ally! You are worth it; you are the only thing I have worth living for! If it weren't for you and your music I swear I would be dead!"

I heard feet sprinting toward us. Austin gave away our location. I hope he gets away before my dad finds him. My eyes closed now. And all I remember was hearing sirens somewhere that got louder and louder and Austin's arms around me.

I wanted to give up. But honestly, I mirrored Austin's feelings.

He was the only thing I had worth living for.

**Sound familiar? Yeah I bet you didn't see Ally's dad murdering Austin's parents did you? I will upload as soon as possible, I promise! Was it too violent? It was my first time writing something like this so I'm sorry if it was bad. I needed this chapter to be in Ally's P.O.V but the next one will be in Austin's. The end of the story is coming closer and the ending is going to be unexpected, but you'll have to wait and see! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks guys! :)**

**-Evelyn**


	10. Chapter 9: What To Do

"_Hang on to you, hang on to me. Hang on to this friendship, the good memories. Never forget who you are, who I am. Just promise me that you will stay the same."_

"_Stay The Same" By Evelyn_

**Present Day**

**Austin …**

"Ally, Ally hang on …" I held her close in my arms, figuring this would be the end for both of us. Her dad was hunting us down. I was too weak to carry her to a hospital, and we didn't have cell phones.

Was this really the end?

I knew her dad didn't care much for her, but I was surprised that her dad was in fact a murderer. How could he murder my parents, and what made him stop when I was in his way? He could've killed me as easy as he had killed everyone else. There was only one explanation. Fate wanted to bring Ally and I together.

My vision began to fade and I felt incredibly feeble. I looked down to Ally to see that she wasn't moving. I panicked and check her wrist for a pulse. It was faint but still there. She was with me for now, but I didn't know how much longer it would stay that way.

"Ally, Ally, please talk to me." I whispered but begged in her ear.

"Austin …" Her voice was barely a whisper. Why was she dieing? Did she have a heart attack? An anxiety attack? What was it?

I began to see dark spots, wondering why Ally's dad hadn't come to kill us yet. I expected him any moment with a gun or a knife in hand. I began to hear footsteps and huddled Ally closer to me, to protect her from the impact. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for Ally and I to both go, to move on to our next life together. The footsteps stopped right in front of us now, and I held Ally for dear life and gently whispered my love for her in her ear, even if she couldn't hear me.

"Austin … open your eyes."

The voice was feminine and was definitely not Ally's dad. It held a recognizable tone. I opened my eyes to see a man and a woman in front of me. They looked tangible, but there was some sort of glow around them. Some sort of angelic shield.

I felt tears slip down my cheeks. "M-Mom? D-Dad?"

They smiled back at me, and I thought that maybe I was already dead. How else was I seeing them? But then why wasn't Ally awake? Why was she still warm in my arms? I didn't want to leave her suffering. I wanted her to be with me, in peace.

"Am I dead?" I asked with uncertainty. My mom leaned down to wipe the tears off my cheeks. I couldn't physically feel it, but it was somewhat of a cold wind just touching that spot.

"No sweetie, your not dead. But Ally is dieing …"

"How?"

My dad spoke up. "She's losing blood at an alarming rate, you have to stop the blood flow. You can save her son."

"But I couldn't even save you …" My voice wavered and their eyes softened.

"All things happen for a reason, you and Ally are meant for each other. You are never alone. We love you Austin." My mom said and my dad nodded and smiled.

I smiled back, knowing that there might be hope. "I love you guys too." I looked back down at Ally, who was beginning to look paler. "What do I have to do?" I looked back to ask them, but they just disappeared. I drew in a shaky breath, trying to think. I then took off my hoodie, almost as if possessed to do so, and laid it under Ally's head. I applied pressure to try and stop the blood flow. I then heard sirens, hoping to god that they were coming for Ally and I.

**x.x**

I kept hearing voices. I didn't know where they were coming from. But I knew I was inside, somewhere. It was too warm for me to possibly be outside. And where was Ally? I couldn't move my arms, but I could tell that she wasn't beside me. The voices were louder now and I hesitantly opened my eyes.

"Austin! Honey, you're awake!"

I barely heard those words before I was pulled into a hug. It took my eyes a moment to adjust, but I recognized my second family in front of me. My aunt Stormie, my mom's sister, uncle Mark, and my five cousins, Riker, Rocky, Ross, Rydel, and Ryland were all standing around my bed side, with different expressions. Aunt Stormie and Uncle Mark seemed worried; Riker looked relieved, Rocky looked deadpanned, Ross and Ryland looked like they were in disbelief, and Rydel looked amazed.

"How did you guys know I was here?" I started coughing and Rydel immediately handed me a water bottle.

"We got a phone call from an unrecognized phone number. The caller said that you were in critical condition, and even though we never found out who it was, we knew it wasn't a prank." Uncle Mark spoke up.

Riker cracked a small smile. "Didn't I tell you not to get into trouble?"

I returned the smile. "Well, sometimes things don't work out the way you plan them to."

I was feeling so happy that I had my second family here with me. I wanted to stay with them when my parents died, but something was beckoning me to stay here. "I love you guys,"

"Group hug!"

I was right in the center, with my whole family around me. I never felt so loved, so happy. It was a feeling that I wanted to get used to. I felt a bit guilty that I at least had a family, when Ally hadn't. Wait …Ally. Ally!

"Wait, what about Ally! Is she okay? Where is she?!" I made a move to get up from the bed, but Rocky stopped me.

"She's in intensive care." Rydel answered. "She had a huge concussion and blood loss, and they said if you hadn't stopped the blood flow that she would be dead. You're a hero."

I had saved her? Seeing my parents wasn't a dream after all. She was here with me.

"Can I see her?"

Riker sighed. "You have to get better first, Austin. But you will see her, I promise."

I smiled and laid my head back. Maybe things were going to be okay.

**x.x**

It had been a week and I was allowed release from the hospital. They had taken care of my injuries that were a bit more severe than I thought they were. Even though I was allowed release, I didn't want to leave the hospital. I wanted to stay with Ally, who had a few more days till she was released. My second family was still here and said they would stay for a little while. So I sat in the waiting room, waiting till Ally was done with her checkup. Ross sat next to me and people were doing a double take. Some even asked if we were identical twins. I found that awkward considering he's a year older than me and he's my cousin. We're different. He's seventeen, I'm sixteen. I've got a scar, my hair is wavier, and my eyes are more hazel. So yes in some ways, we're different.

"Austin Moon, you can see Ally Dawson now." The receptionist called and a bid a goodbye to Ross and hurried on down to Ally's room.

I walked through her door, seeing her stare intensely at her scarred arms. She looked up when she saw me and smiled. "Hey,"

I pulled up a chair and she refused, patting the beside next to her. I smiled and sat beside her, pulling her close. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," She mumbled still staring at her scars. I took her arm and kissed her scars better. She giggled and kissed my cheek. "I love you."

I smiled and kissed her. "I love you too!"

Uncle Mark and Aunt Stormie walked in and pulled up chairs. "Hey Ally, how are you dear?" Aunt Stormie gave her a hug and Uncle Mark patted her shoulder. They had met a few days ago but Ally already had an amazing relationship with them.

"I'm good." Ally smiled but I could tell it was forced.

"Have they found your dad yet?" Uncle Mark asked. Ally's dad went missing and when I heard footsteps I was half conscious, it was really a bystander who called 911.

Ally nodded and blinked back tears. I held her tighter and kissed her head. "They found him dead on the sidewalk, a block from where we were. He collapsed from alcohol poisoning."

Aunt Stormie gasped. "Oh my goodness, I am sorry dear."

Ally sighed. "It's okay."

There was a knock on the door and we all looked over to see a police officer with a notepad. "Miss Allyson Dawson?"

Ally nodded. "Come in."

The elder police officer came in and shook Ally's hand. "Hello Allyson,"

"Ally." Ally corrected.

The police officer smiled. "Hello Ally, I'm Officer Paulsen. I'm here to talk to you about your whereabouts after your released."

My eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Officer Paulsen sighed. "Well, your dad has passed and you have no relations to speak of. So we will have to put you in a foster home."

Ally was shocked and so was I. "Where?"

"We don't know. Wherever someone will take her in."

"No, you can't do this! You can't separate us!" I exclaimed.

"We have to," Officer Paulsen continued. "She has nowhere else to go."

Ally looked at me, a lone tear escaped her eye. "I guess this is it." She kissed me.

Officer Paulsen looked at us with sad eyes and got up to leave.

"Wait!"

Aunt Stormie got up and looked at the stressed police officer. "I already have full custody of Austin, who is my nephew. Mark and I will be happy for Ally to be our foster kid."

**Aw so cute! Remember guys this is AU so the Lynches still lived in Colorado but Riker lived with Austin. If Austin's birthday is January of 1995 then he would be seventeen but for the sake of the story he is sixteen. Speaking of, Happy late Birthday to Ross Lynch! He turned seventeen yesterday! All questions will be answered in the next chapter, I promise:) There are about two chapters left or so. Thank you!**

**-Evelyn**


	11. Chapter 10: Calm After the Storm

"_Things change everyday, but our love remains infinite. And if that one-day decides to change, please promise you'll do everything to save it. I try and try all the time. It's something I will never give up on. So lets take this journey, it's up to us. Lets walk into the dawn."_

_"Personalized Fairytales" By Evelyn_

_**Ally …**_

"Oh my god! Ally!"

I paused from eating my fruit salad when I heard Trish's voice, laced with a mixture of excitement and concern. She basically ran in, tackling me in a hug. I tried to return the hug as tightly as I could without putting any pressure on my bruises. Austin was still sitting beside me, patting my back. I still can't believe he's been with me the whole time. This whole situation has been so tough on me. And I imagine it's been tough on him too. But that didn't stop him. Nothing ever did.

Trish pulled back with red-rimmed eyes. "Ally I heard everything that happened. I am so so sorry!"

I smiled shyly. "It's okay, I wasn't alone." I looked up and smiled at Austin. He grinned back sheepishly.

Trish sighed. "So, I got you a gift from Daisies Bouquets and Perry's Party Palace."

I felt my heart swell. "Aw, Trish that's sweet but you didn't have to-,"

"Bring it in Dez!" Trish looked over her shoulder and shouted.

I looked over to the door, seeing Dez push in a cart of vases of wildflowers, cards, and multi-colored balloons. I grinned, feeling more euphoria than I could ever feel in a lifetime. Dez and Trish knew everything, and I assumed Austin told them. Sure I didn't know Dez that well, and Austin didn't know Trish that well, but I was just so happy with everything. It was overwhelming.

Austin looked shock. "Dez, you and Trish are friends? Just last week you said she beat you up?"

Dez scratched his head awkwardly. "Yeah, we aren't exactly best friends, but you're my best friend and Trish is Ally's best friends. So that all makes us best friends … right?"

Trish moved a little closer to Dez. "Yeah, I didn't really like Dez, and he's a dimwit." Dez just shrugged in an 'I don't care' way. "But after we learned that you two were together, we decided we should put our past behind us." Trish smiled. "And once I got to know him better, I realized he wasn't so bad after all."

Dez patted her shoulder. "Thanks buddy."

Trish looked up at him and scowled, causing him to flinch in fear.

I chuckled a little, and Austin wrapped an arm around me. I cleared my throat. "So how much do you guys know?"

Trish thought for a moment. "The situation, the fight, the sneaking, and your dad." Trish's eyes filled with a look of sympathy. "You should've told me Ally. I would've let you move in if I had known. I knew your dad was harsh, but I didn't know you were in danger." Her voice was a harsh whisper. This caused the room to go silent.

I broke the silence. "Well, my dad is dead now. There's nothing anyone can do." My voice was firm but wavered a little. I tried to stay strong.

Trish shook her head. "No Ally, no holding back tears. It's okay to cry."

The tears already started falling. I wrapped my arms around my best friend and cried into her shoulder. Austin wrapped one arm around me and one around Trish. Dez wrapped one arm around Trish and one around Austin, causing the group hug to form a circle. And I was the center.

So we sat there, in my hospital bed, crying and laughing and smiling. I would be released tomorrow, and I was happy but I was also sad. Trish had never asked me where I would go after I was released. I expected her to, but she never did. I knew I'd have to tell her before the week is over. Before I would move from my home in Miami to Colorado with Austin. I thought about this the whole night. Trish and Dez had left an hour ago, and I had trouble falling asleep. So much weighed on my mind. I fidgeted to the left of the hospital bed, causing me to bump into Austin. He hasn't left the hospital once, Ross lent him some clothes, and he stayed with me as long as it was allowed. He actually wasn't allowed to stay overnight all the nights that he did. The nurses made an exception because they knew how much we've been through together.

I accidentally bumped into Austin and he just chuckled, tightening his grip on my waist.

I whispered. "Austin, you're awake?" I turned around to see that he was. He just nodded.

"I never went to sleep to begin with. Go back to sleep, Ally. You need your rest."

I smirked at him. "So do you. You've been looking out for me for days, not resting once. I know you haven't had sleep in a while. I can see it in your eyes. Why won't you just stop worrying about me and worry about yourself." It came out harsher than I intended and I immediately tensed. "I'm sorry, Austin." I buried my head in his chest, causing my words to be muffled. I'm so sorry."

He looked at me with a concerned look. "Sorry for what?"

I breathed out shakily. "I'm sorry I got you into this whole mess with me and my dad," I paused and sniffled. "I'm sorry that you haven't gotten any rest. I'm sorry that my dad murdered your parents. I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble," I started hyperventilating. "I'm sorry that I sit here in need for attention when you've been through just as much! I'm sorry that you fell in love with this pathetic excuse for a girl!" I broke down, crying more tears than I have all week. "I'm just sorry, Austin!"

He hugged me so tight, like I was his lifesaver. I could hear him talk, but he was breaking down too.

"I'm not sorry, Ally. I want to help you, I want to save you, and I want to see you happy. I haven't slept in days, because I'm so god damned worried about you! I know your dad is gone and your alive, but I just feel like I was so blinded. I feel like I didn't save you in time!" He pulled back, his eyes were a deep brown from all the crying I did. "And I'm not sorry that I fell in love with you. You are not pathetic, you are so amazing for having made it this far!" He started to quiet down, knowing we were still in the hospital. I nuzzled my head in his shoulder, running out of tears. He started whispering song lyrics in my ear.

"Don't you know you changed my life? Girl, cause now I'm living and it feels so right …" He drifted off.

I picked at my nails. "Austin, you did save me. You save me from my dad, from myself, from everything that could've happened. I love you …"

He smiled, not a cheesy smile or a sarcastic smile. It was a genuine, heartwarming smile. He squeezed my hand. "I love you too. Now please go to sleep, and I will too."

I nodded, hugging him close as I felt his arms wrap around my back, holding me secure. This was it. The tears were over. It was time to move on.

But I still didn't know how to tell Trish that she was moving to Colorado.

**x.x**

It was great seeing something else besides all white around me. I breathed in the crisp November air, but stayed in my shorts. I knew Colorado would be much colder than this.

_Colorado …_

_Trish …_

_Three days …_

I tried to shake the thoughts from my head, but they kept coming back like haunted memories.

I had just gotten released from the hospital, and Austin and I went to the park. The Lynches were busy with something, but I wasn't sure what. They had also gotten Austin and I cell phones, so if we were ever in trouble again then we could just call. I used this to my advantage. I had texted Trish to meet me at the park. She should be here any minute. I distracted myself by having Austin push me on the swing like a little kid. I had bruises and scars everywhere but I wasn't ashamed anymore to let them show. I had a broken wrist that was healing and my concussion with my head was gone, but there was still a huge bruise that I felt. I felt Austin's hands on my back again, pushing me. I asked him to push me higher, but he wouldn't do it. I know he was still worried about me, but I just wanted to feel free. And this was the first time in a long time that I've felt free.

I started to slow down, telling Austin to stop pushing me. I didn't tell him about Trish. I didn't have to, he already knew. And he already told Dez, promising he would come back to visit. I wish it was that easy for me, but Trish was my best friend. Before I met Austin, she was the only person I had. I would be forever grateful.

I saw her run towards me, with the biggest smile on her face. But it killed me when I knew that the smile would soon fade. Because of me.

"Hey Ally, I got your text. How it's going?"

I looked over to Austin, he knew I needed to talk to her and kept himself busy by texting Dez by the slide. I took a deep breath. "Trish … this is hard for me to say, but we won't be spending as much time together."

Her face looked shocked at first but then turned understanding. "It's okay … I get it."

"You do?"

She smiled again. "Of course! If I got a boyfriend, I would be spending all my time with him too."

I cringed. "No, you see … Austin's aunt and uncle are taking me and Austin in. And …" I drifted off, not trusting my voice.

"Go on …" Trish urged.

"They live in Colorado."

Trish looked at me sadly. "You're moving to Colorado?"

I nodded. "I'm so sorry Trish."

"Can't you just live with me? I'm sure my parents will take you in. Then you can stay in Miami."

I half-smiled. "That's sweet Trish, but Austin will still be leaving. And I can't leave him."

Trish nodded in understanding. "Oh, well you'll still come back to visit, right?"

I smiled. "Of course, Austin and Dez will do the same thing. Dez already knows. I leave in three days."

Trish side hugged me. "Hey, it's alright. If I get a job at the airport I will totally fly out to see you."

I smiled. "I know …"

She sighed. "At least everything's over. I'm so glad your safe …"

I just looked up at the clouds, where there was a little clearing in the sky. The sun shined through it, like an angel hand reaching down. I smiled; knowing that they dream I had weeks ago was a sign.

"_Because, there is someone out there as lonely as you are. And in his heart he is searching for you. And whether you know it or not you are searching for him too." _

She was right. I was searching for Austin, and I was amazed that she knew this.

"I love you, mom." I whispered so softly that not even Trish could hear me. I just laughed it off.

It was always calm after the storm …

**One more chapter and this story is done:) But don't worry, I have tons of ideas for new stories and I'm still working on SOAS but for now its on hiatus. So I promised I would respond to questions so here it goes …**

**Sofia Michelle: They let the Lynches take her in, because it would be the same as being in a foster home but she would be with Austin. Trish knew that Ally's dad was mean but she didn't know this whole abuse thing was going on because she hardly saw Ally. I decided to add in Trish and Dez in the later chapters because they didn't have a major part in the middle. The 911 caller was just a random person who saw them all beaten. And the person who called the Lynches remained unidentified, but if they didn't call them then but Austin and Ally would be separate, though Riker would've come back eventually and noticed. :)**

**Awesome anime16: Yes there is going to be one more chapter after this, but I'm writing new stories at the moment. I just thought I would finish this one before I start the others so I don't have to multi task.:)**

**Kickinitforever99: Yes! He is We is one of my favorite bands because their music is so relatable to me. How did they save your life?**

**Well guys, thank you so so much and I'll update the last chapter when I can. :)**

**-Evelyn**


	12. Chapter 11: Start of Something New

"**Open up your eyes, take this chance like it's the last one you'll see. And who knows, it might as well be. Don't question these answers, they are purposely here. Don't you walk away. Don't hold back this fear."**

"**Because Life is a Roller coaster." By Evelyn**

**Austin …**

It was now Sunday. We would leave Miami tomorrow. Things have been so crazy lately, with Ally's never ending nightmares and depression. I hope that it was finally over. And for the most part it was. She was herself, she wasn't hiding anymore. But we still had one more important task to get through, going to her house.

We walked in silence, but the tension was still thick. She knew that she had to do this, and I was willing to be there with her every step of the way. She seemed fine and I knew she was trying to stay strong. I gently took her hand as we walked, stroking it lightly. She looked up at me and smiled, I knew she appreciated what I was doing for her.

My phone beeped and I took it out with my other hand, reading a text from Riker.

**Riker Lynch:**

**Hey! When you guys are done Ally's just come back to the house. We got a surprise!:D \o/**

I quickly responded and put the phone back in my pocket. They visited Ally a lot in the hospital, but when she got discharged, we didn't see them that much. I figured they had a lot to figure out with us moving back with them. I looked over to see Ally looking at me curiously, I just waved it off. If it was a surprise then I wanted her to be surprised. Trish and Dez were probably throwing a 'goodbye' party or something.

She abruptly stopped and looked down. I looked down too and saw a puddle of blood that stained the cracked sidewalk. It was dried up and purple and I knew right away this was Ally's blood. It was when she was trying to run and she slipped and hit her head.

It was like a souvenir of the day she almost died.

She continued walking after a minute and I just held her tighter, I knew the memories must have been coming back to assault her. We walked up the path to her house, which has been covered with yellow 'caution' tape. She went through and opened the door, I followed her up the stairs and into her deserted bedroom.

It was really just a room. It was about the size of a walk in closet and had a bed in the corner, diagonal from the door. There was a small window by her bedside and a little drawer on the other side. The drawer contained an old alarm clock, and a small radio. Her closet was emptied and there were papers all over the floor. She picked up a thick pillowcase and a million sheets of paper fell out, all written with her calligraphy. It took me a minute to realize they were songs. I reached into my pocket, finding a wrinkled piece of paper.

It was the song I had been writing …

Ally picked up the loose sheets and began packing all the clothes she had from her closet, I saw the acoustic guitar in the corner and picked it up. "Hey Ally?"

"What?"

"I wrote a song for you, and I want you to hear it …"

She smiled and sits at the edge of her bed. "Okay go ahead."

_**Baby's black balloon makes her fly  
I almost fell into that hole in your life  
And you're not thinking about tomorrow  
'Cause you were the same as me  
But on your knees**_

A thousand other boys could never reach you  
How could I have been the one  
I saw the world spin beneath you  
And scatter like ice from the spoon  
That was your womb

Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer

You know the lies they always told you  
And the love you never knew  
What's the things they never showed you  
That swallowed the light from the sun  
Inside your room

Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder  
Or are you someone's prayer

And there's no time left for losin'  
When you stand they fall

Comin' down the world turned over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I go on as you get colder

All because I'm  
Comin' down the years turn over  
And angels fall without you there  
And I'll go and lead you home and  
All because I'm  
All because I'm  
And I'll become  
What you became to me

I looked up at her to see her smile genuinely. "Thank you, that was beautiful." She looked down and started picking at her nails.

I scooted over to her and took her hands in my own. "I know you're worried, and I know Miami was always your home. It was always mine too. But you'll love it in Colorado. It's a whole new life, and you'll be safe there …"

Her arms reached around my neck as I hugged her tight, wanting to protect her from anything and everything. She pulled back and kissed me.

"I love you …"

I grinned. "I love you too."

**x.x**

Once she said goodbye to her home forever, we headed over to my house. Completely shocked when I walked into my fully furnished home. I thought they packed everything. All the lights were off and it made me wonder where they were. We decided to go into the kitchen to see what was for dinner.

"Surprise!"

We turned the corner to find my entire second family and Trish and Dez gathered in my small kitchen. Trish and Dez had wide grins that seemed a bit too cheerful considering we're leaving tomorrow. The kitchen was decorated and full of food. I looked over to see our T.V. turned to the news.

We didn't have cable, we couldn't afford it.

"W-what is this?" I could barely speak.

Aunt Stormie walked over to us. "Didn't Riker tell you? We're moving in …"

"What?"

Riker sent a cheesy smile my way. "I would never go to visit them without bringing you. I was helping them move out."

Uncle Mark patted my back. "We didn't want to leave you alone for much longer, and this house is bigger so we decided to move in. And it works out because Ally doesn't have to leave now."

Ally's face lit up. "I don't have to leave!" She ran over to Trish and wrapped her in a hug.

I smiled, "Thanks guys, but how is this going to work."

"It's a five bedroom house. Stormie and I get a room, Ross and Ryland share, Ally and Rydel will share, you and Rocky will share, and Riker gets his own room."

"Riker gets his own room!" Rocky whined. "Why Riker always gets _everything_."

I just laughed at the whole situation as we continued to enjoy the party. Things were finally starting to work out.

**x.x**

I found Ally outside reading a book. It was quite temperate for a November day and she sat on the porch steps, continuing to read.

"Hey why are you out here?"

She turned around and smiled. "Oh it's just kind of noisy in the house, like all the time."

I chuckled and sat down next to her. "Touche."

She rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around her. I found her looking at the few clouds in the sky. "You found me …"

I looked down. "And you found me."

She returned my gaze. "Do you love me?"

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "With all my life."

Everything worked out, and that's all I had to remember. Things seemed dark and showed no hope. But we all must remember to find the light in everything.

It can lead us home.

**That's it! It's the end! But don't worry I'm working on two new stories, but I'm not sure which one to publish:**

**Another Cheesy High School Story: Austin and Ally's summer romance seemed inevitable, except for the fact that she lived in Louisiana. So when she moves to Miami and sees her summer love, it's like everythings perfect. But in high school nothing is ever perfect. Auslly. Based off of Grease.**

**Her Last Seventeen: Ally Dawson died noble and honest. But Austin Moon wasn't ready to let her go and she wasn't ready to leave him. So she makes a pact where she can physically visit him on Earth for seventeen minutes each day until she has been there for him enough. Auslly. AU.**

**What do you guys think? Vote on which one I should publish! The sooner the better. Thanks for reading this story guys. I love you all!:)**

**The song was Black Balloon by the Goo Goo Dolls. **

**-Evelyn**


End file.
